The Visitor
by gokusgirl
Summary: In any relationship, you're bound to do things you dare imagine. Ichigo x Rukia.


**Author's Note****: **Okay… I'm trying to put our couple into yet another awkward position (no pun intended), so _please be open minded_ to the rather embarrassing aspect of this story, and don't close your browser! If you can get past that one small area of _strangeness_ this story has, then you're in for a good read. You know I'd never let you down, right? And it's not a lot of hard-core lemon in this one, sorry folks. Lots of fluff, of course… there's no way I can write an IchiRuki without _any_ fun! Enjoy, and please leave a review and tell me how you hated or liked it!

A Huge thanks to **cutecrazyice** for her beta read… you're so awesome, and you rock so hard…!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did...the things I would do to poor Ichigo...

* * *

**The Visitor**

**Written by gokusgirl**

It was her growling stomach that awoke her.

Rukia moaned softly into her pillow, cracking open a sleepy eyelid. She fixed her vision on the amber-colored numbers that displayed on her clock, surprised at what she saw. 10:40 am. She hadn't expected to sleep in today. Rukia raised herself up on shaky arms, and rolled onto her side, beginning to sit up until she groaned with pain – the favorite flannel sleep shirt she always slept in made her skin feel sensitive today.

Well, at least, one particular part.

Her breasts, to be more specific.

With one hand, Rukia experimentally caressed the tender areas around her nipple. She hissed, as the pain increased.

It _couldn't_ be some strenuous activity that caused this – strenuous activity, of course, pertaining to none other than one Ichigo Kurosaki. He had been away for at least four days now, travelling with his father to tour The University of Tokyo's Hungo Campus. Running her hands through her hair, she scratched her scalp as she pondered on why she felt so strange.

Rukia stood and shuffled over to the bathroom, yawning lightly as she flipped the switch on. Her eyes strained against the fluorescent lights as she walked her way over to the toilet to relieve herself. She groaned, as she felt the dull, throbbing pain in her groin and lower stomach. As she began to pull wads of tissue off the dispenser, her dreary eyes caught sight of a glimpse of red in the seat of her panties.

She froze.

Rukia's eyes widened, and she held the thin material out more to confirm her worst fears.

Her period.

A wave of mixed relief and disappointment washed over her, as she rested her back against the toilet tank. She felt relief, because she was two days late, and it scared the hell out her just thinking of what that meant. Since the start of her tumultuous affair with Ichigo, she was popping _moningu-aftua piru_ like pez for the last month. Being suddenly faced with the possibility of being pregnant gave Rukia nightmares; questioning if an entity such as herself could conceive. She got her period in the _gagai_, so if that was possible, anything was. However, what disappointed Rukia now was her period was on, _now._

On the same day Ichigo was expected to come home.

At first when he said he was going to tour _Todai_, she was inwardly ecstatic. They were at a point of the relationship where he never left her side and his overwhelming possessiveness was making Rukia feel a bit stressed. She thought a few days apart would certainly do them good.

But after the second day, her worried thoughts lingered on her missed period and Ichigo's missed touches. Rukia never knew she would miss him this much. The time apart made her realize that not only was she used to him being around – she was used to feeling his warmth behind her as she slept. And she loved how he would slide his nimble fingers down between the soft cleft of her legs as he spooned her, gently massaging her into a peaceful slumber every night.

God, how she _missed_ Ichigo!

Biting her thumb, Rukia fretted on his arrival, and how he would react to the untimely arrival of her 'visitor'. This was an area in their relationship that they never talked about; feminine hygiene was something she just didn't feel comfortable speaking about with him or anybody else. Standing, Rukia rushed over to the shower and turned it on. Stripping herself down, she immediately hopped in, the semi-hot spray that instantly startled her awake. _I'll talk to Orihime about it_, Rukia decided to as she began washing herself, hoping her roommate could give her some sound insight on such an unmentionable topic.

* * *

"Is that all?"

Orihime laughed as she reached up into the kitchen cabinet to retrieve her favorite red coffee mug that read _hug a redhead today_. Rukia was sitting at the breakfast table, with her hands clasped tightly and her thumbs nervously twiddling among each other. At Orihime's comment, she raised her eyebrows, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment as she watched her friend pour herself a cup of decaffeinated coffee.

Sitting down across from Rukia, Orihime took a small sip of her coffee as she patted the other girl gently atop her worried hands. "It's really no big deal, Rukia. It's a part of life."

Rukia sighed.

"I know. Trust me, I _know. _But...do you think Ichigo will freak out when I tell him?" she asked, a bit tensely.

"Well...he may be a little upset, but there's nothing you can really do about it," Orihime answered whimsically. "I remember when I began seeing Uryu and I had my first period around him – he wasn't a bit repulsed."

Rukia eyes widened with horror. She covered her mouth in shock as she asked, "You mean, you two…"

Orihime squeaked with laugher, slapping the table with fits of giggles. "Oh, _no_! Of course not! Uryu would _never_ do such a thing! It wouldn't matter to me, however…but gosh, no!"

"I know he's looking forward to seeing me today…why did it have to come on _today_?" Rukia whined as she buried her head in her hands.

Orihime bit her lip, tapping the table lightly as she thought. As an idea came to her, her eyes lit up with happiness. "Well…you can always give him a blow job."

Rukia looked up from her hands, puzzled at what the redhead had mentioned.

"Orihime?"

"Yeah?"

"...what's a _blow job_?"

* * *

Ichigo laid his head back against the head rest of the car seat, turning the volume of the iPod his father so graciously purchased for him recently. His father was talking constantly during their trip back, and Ichigo was on verge of jumping out the car while it was moving. At the start of their trip to the University of Tokyo, Ichigo was enjoying his father's company. In spite of fact the Isshin could act silly and immature at times, majority of the time when Ichigo was alone with his father was fun, because the man usually became very candid and serious – a fountain of knowledge and understanding, really. Ichigo was grateful that he had such a cool father.

Well, okay, most of the time.

Right now, though, Isshin Kurosaki was being downright annoying. Into the second hour returning home, Isshin started back up the same familiar topic: who was Ichigo's girlfriend.

"Get those things out of your ear when I'm talking to you, boy!" Isshin demanded harshly as he pulled one of the tiny white headphones out of his son's ear.

"We've been over this a dozen times!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily at his father. "What is your obsession about knowing the woman I date?"

"_Woman_?" Isshin laughed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "So she's a woman now? Did you _make_ her a woman, Ichigo, huh? Or is she older than you, eh?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. He knew what he was doing. Every time he was questioned about Rukia, his father cleverly picked new information out of him each and every time. This was worst than a police interrogation.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Ichigo replied in clipped voice.

Isshin's black brows lifted with joy. He smirked devilishly as he gave his son a shove in the side. "…so she _is_ older than you! Look, son, you might as well invite her over for dinner so I can meet her."

"I wouldn't invite her to dinner even if _Buddha_ himself was serving," Ichigo spat heatedly. "You embarrass me enough by taking me to _Todai_ this weekend – you want to draw it out even more by humiliating me in front of my girlfriend?"

There was a heavy pause between them as Isshin drove on, and Ichigo sighed with relief. He began to stare out the window, watching the houses and landscapes as they drove past in absolute silence.

"I just want to see the girl that makes my son blush every time I mention her, that's all," Isshin mumbled softly as he kept his eyes on the road. Surprised, Ichigo glanced over at this father as his hand unconsciously touched his cheek. _I blush?_ Ichigo thought to himself. He let a few more moments pass before he replied.

"You'll meet her Dad…real soon, okay?"

"That's all I ask." Isshin smiled as he looked over at his handsome son. "You know you're doing it right now, you know."

"What?" Ichigo asked as he crinkled his eyebrows.

"Blushing." Isshin laughed out loud, smacking his son on the leg very hard.

"Oh, shut up," Ichigo grumbled as he stuck his headphone back in his ear.

* * *

Rukia jaws were unhinged with shock as she sat there and listened to Orihime give a very frank and graphic instruction on the art of fellatio. What surprised Rukia even more was the overzealous way Orihime was describing it, with her eyes bulging and smiling like she was thoroughly enjoying it.

Which she probably was.

"I don't think I can do that," Rukia finally blurted out as she covered her mouth with one hand naively.

"Of course you can, Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed enthusiastically as she placed her index finger to her chin, thinking deeply. With her eyes lighting up, she continued on to say, "Just imagine you're sucking on the sweetest, juiciest, pop sickle ever, or a chocolate-covered banana with extra-creamy whip cream!"

"Ugh," Rukia moaned as she visualized it all to her distaste.

"Well, does Ichigo…you know…_you_?" Orihime asked warily, trying to be careful of her words. Rukia frowned, not sure what she was meaning. Orihime's shoulders slumped, and she let out a huge gush of air as she pointed downward to her groin. "Does he kiss you _down there_?"

Rukia's face turned several shades red when she understood the question, and she cleared her throat sharply. "Ah – well…yeah. I...um, I guess he does."

"Mmm," Orihime replied as she smiled devilishly at her friend, only making her blush harder. "He's quite good at it, isn't he, Rukia?"

Rukia's shyness of the subject came to a screeching halt with Orihime's remark, and she scowled at the girl with a flash of jealousy. Orihime made it almost sound like she knew first hand of Ichigo's talented tongue, and it pissed her off. "How the hell would you know?" She snapped.

Orihime blinked, startled at Rukia response. "Why…my Uryu is good at it. I just assumed he was, too."

Rukia groaned, holding her face in her hands with mortification. "I'm so sorry, Hime...I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm really losing it, aren't I?"

"It's alright. I know that you're PMSing or whatever. But I must say Rukia – it's nothing like a favor returned. And you don't have to do it all the time. My Uryu…he would love for me to do it a lot more than I do now, but it has to be a treat for him."

"Why is swallowing…that _stuff_ considered a treat for _him_?" Rukia asked irritably.

Orihime laughed, slapping her hand on the table. "You don't have to swallow, Rukia! He can tell you when he's about to come and pull out… or you can just spit it out afterwards." Rukia groaned again, still disgusted and still not convinced.

Orihime prodded on. "Well...he swallows _yours_...why can't you do the same?"

"He does not," Rukia shot back defensively.

"How do you know? Are you even looking when he's munching down there?"

"Orihime!" Rukia gasped, surprised that she had the audacity to say that.

Orihime merely giggled, throwing her head up high. "What you need to do is give him the test, to see if he's worthy of it," she told her matter-of-factly. "My Uryu passed it with flying colors!"

"What kind of test?" Rukia asked anxiously.

"If Ichigo is willing to run one little tiny errand for you, then he's truly the man for you and you should blow him till he passes out!" Orihime told her deviously. Pulling her chair closer to Rukia's, she smiled wickedly as she continued, "Now, here's what you do when he gets over here…"

* * *

He wanted to walk faster to Rukia's house, but it would make him sweat and he didn't want that. As much as Rukia enjoyed his sweaty skin, Ichigo normally got that way _after_ he came over. And boy – was he ready to get sweaty with Rukia.

Sinfully sweaty.

As soon as he got home, Ichigo ran upstairs to his room and stripped down, showered, shaved (just a little facial hair now), brushed his teeth and put on some clean clothes. He opted out of spraying on any cologne; Rukia told him that colognes masked the natural masculine scent of him that she loved. He also chose to go commando this evening – no use wearing underwear if they weren't staying on long.

It had only been four days, but it seemed like four months to Ichigo. The trip was troublesome as his hair drew so much attention from the other female visitors, and he spent most of his time warding them off. They assumed he was some rebellious teenager with his flaming red mop of hair, and was stumped when he told him that it was indeed his natural hair color. Just spending all this time around them got him to thinking of his girlfriend in Karakura Town; making him wish he could have taken her with him… proudly showing her off as the beautiful intelligent nymph that she was.

As they slowly made their way home, Ichigo was growing irritated at his father's nagging. He longed for Rukia's kisses, and the feel of her lithe body against his. He thought he had it under control – this strong, lustful feeling that made him nearly wild when he was with her. The time apart was good – but he didn't want to do this again anytime soon. He _needed_ Rukia. He needed to taste her, to hold her, to love her until his body was weak with exhaustion.

Slowly, he ran his fingers through his wild mane a few times as he stood at the front door before he knocked, and he ran his palms across his jeans as he heard the door unlock.

He smiled, bigger and brighter than he ever could imagine, as he saw Rukia standing there, her smile mirroring his. His eyes roamed across her tiny frame, and he took in a deep breath as he noticed she was scantily clad in a red halter top and polka dot pj bottoms. The halter top was short and it exposed her stomach and navel. The pj's were loose around her hips, showing more of her than he expected to see.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo finally spoke. "Oi."

Rukia in turn softly replied, "Oi."

It was a brief pause that lingered between the two before they crashed into each other, their mouths colliding into one another frantically in search of a kiss. Ichigo circled his arms around her small body, drawing her closer to him as he kissed her hard. Rukia sighed into his mouth, loving the aggressive way Ichigo was handling her as he stepped into the doorway, his hands possessively sliding down to her hips—

Wait.

Rukia's eyes flew open, and she peeled his hands off her at that instant. Puzzled but not fazed, Ichigo grabbed at her again – this time his hand cupped one of her pert breasts, rolling her extremely painful nipple right through the flimsy material of her top with his index finger and thumb. Immediately Rukia yelped, giving Ichigo a shove against the doorjamb.

Hard.

Stunned, Ichigo scowled at her, as he straightened his back and stood.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo spat angrily. This was certainly not the welcoming he expected.

Cupping her tender breast, Rukia sighed as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Ichigo… but I can't have you touching me like that right now."

"Playing hard-to-get right now is _not_ at your best interest or mine," Ichigo growled, placing a hand on his hip.

"I'm _not_," Rukia answered bitterly, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm very serious!"

Ichigo brows rose. He looked her over, quietly. Then he stepped over to her urgently, rubbing his shoulders – his anger had evaporated with concern. "Then what's the matter? Are you sick?"

"No," Rukia muttered lightly, turning her gaze away from his. "I got my period."

She felt his hands go limp on her shoulders, and she shut her eyes tight against the image of Ichigo's horrified and disgusted expression. She waited for him to let go of her, to recoil back in fear and repulsion.

Instead, she felt his strong hands encircle her, drawing her closer to his warm body. She opened her eyes, looking up. Ichigo was giving her a surprisingly warm smile.

"You're such an idiot," Ichigo chided as he gave her nose a quick peck. "Is that all? You're acting like you have the plague."

The tension left from Rukia's body when she heard him say that, and she smiled. She was elated that having her period didn't bother him in the slightest. But then she thought of him calling her an idiot, and she gave him playful shove – but not strong enough to break their embrace.

"I thought you would be mad, you asshole!" Rukia told him sharply as she wrapped her hands around his strong neck.

"Actually, I'm thankful," Ichigo answered. "There's certainly been a lot of _activity_ going on between us lately…and I haven't been coming _dressed_ for the party, if you know what I mean."

Rukia pondered on the silly metaphor Ichigo used, and when she finally understood it, her eyes lit up dramatically. "Oh, yeah…"

"Since we're on the subject…is everything okay in that area or do I need to…?"

"Oh, everything is fine," Rukia cut in quickly, her cheeks immediately blushing. "You don't have to worry about that."

Ichigo nodded slowly as he smirked down at her. "Surely you're not embarrassed about this."

"Well...at first yes. But I'm totally relaxed now, since you're fine with it."

Pausing for a moment, Ichigo fretted with his reply. "What other choice do I have?" He laughed.

"Because it's important, you know? This gives us the opportunity to focus on other things than the _physical aspect_ of our relationship, right?" Rukia added with a slow nod.

"That is very important." Ichigo agreed quickly, amazed at how easily he replied. "But yeah…I'm fine with it." He paused another moment, thinking of how he wanted to deviate from this conversation and remembered of the surprise he had for her.

"I got you something while I was at _Todai_." Letting her go, he stepped back outside the door and picked up a small University of Tokyo bag. He handed it to her as he closed the front door behind him.

Snatching the bag out of his hands, Rukia began opening it up slowly as she glanced up at Ichigo. "What did you get me?"

"We were touring the bookstore there and I saw something I _knew_ you had to have." Ichigo said proudly. He watched as she pulled out the stuffed white chappy rabbit, amused as he saw her eyes widen with glee.

"Oh, thank you, Ichigo!" Rukia spoke happily, giving him a delighted kiss. She rubbed the furry plush doll against her cheeks, giving it a tight hug. "I've always wanted one of these!"

"Yeah, I knew you would like it." Ichigo nodded, grateful that he actually knew one of her favorite oddities. He walked with her into the living room with his arm thrown over her shoulder. "Now…do you want to rent a movie tonight? I've been dying to see _Kung Fu Hustle_."

"Well...I do need a favor if you're heading out," Rukia said as she sat down on the couch.

"What you need?" Ichigo asked as he placed one hand in his front jean pocket.

Rukia began to speak – then hesitantly shut her mouth. Suddenly she was nervous of what she intended to say. She noticed how Ichigo was standing there impatiently, obviously wanting to go now. When she didn't just come right out and say it, he simply rolled his eyes.

"Can you quit with the tight mouth shit and tell me what you need from the freaking store?" Ichigo spat exaggeratedly.

Rukia began to grow irritated. "That's not very nice Ichigo, to curse at me in my _delicate_ condition," she muttered, a bit hurt of his less-than-polite response.

"You're on the rag, not your deathbed," Ichigo snorted dryly. "Out with it."

Rukia shied away from his piecing gaze.

Finally, after some seconds, she found the courage to say the words rolling around in her mind.

"I need you to buy me some _feminine_ items from the drug store."

An orange brow shot up inquisitively. "Feminine items…as what?" Ichigo asked carefully, praying to God she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

God, however, was not on his side today.

"Feminine items like sanitary napkins…_pads_, Ichigo," Rukia replied, placing much emphasis on her words. Calming herself, she patted her chappy rabbit on the head lightly as she asked again, "Can you go get them for me…_please_?"

_No way._

Ichigo blanched. He never even bought pads for his sisters. The thought of walking into a drug store, walking down the aisle and picking up a package of pads…a piece of constructed material that women saturated with blood and God knows what else...

Dear God.

It sounded frightening to him.

"You just realized you're out of…" Ichigo swallowed deeply before could finish his sentence. "…of _that_? How did you manage for that to happen?"

Rukia frowned, her eyes narrowed down as she sprung up off the couch, storming towards the flight of stairs. "What was I thinking? That _you_ would go to the store for _me_…? _What an idiot I am_!"

Oh, crap.

Ichigo ran behind her, snatching her arm and turning her around to face him. "Come on, now…how did you expect me to react, Rukia? It's not like you're asking me to go buy some chap-stick."

Jerking her arm out of his grasp, she glared at him. "If you need to know why I haven't been to the fucking store is because I have the cramps, Ichigo. _Menstrual_ cramps – something so painful that it keeps me in bed all day! But that's fine…I'll go get them myself. I should have known not to count on you!"

Ichigo scowled with the remark and as she continued up the stairs. Quickly, he grabbed her arm again. Rukia fumed, turning around with fury in her eyes.

"WHAT??"

"Don't assume you can't count on me, dammit," Ichigo hissed as held her firmly in place. He paused for a long time, staring at her crossly until it suddenly dissipated from his features.

He sighed, his eyes looking away from her for a second as he finally asked, "As intimate as we are now…I guess this is just par for the course, huh?"

Nodding her head, Rukia mumbled softly, "I suppose."

A tense pause drifted between them again, and Ichigo let go of her arm. She looked at him, standing there on the stair below her, and their height was almost equal for the moment. He looked perplexed and indecisive of what he wanted to say, and when he finally looked at her it made her heart flutter. She could see ambivalence in his eyes – yet his actions showed her he was about to sway his decision.

Sighing again, and with a deadpan expression, Ichigo finally relented.

"So where do I need to go?"

* * *

This was crazy.

Muttering to himself as he walked up the sidewalk, Ichigo wondered how the hell Rukia managed to talk him into doing this.

_I'm either love this girl a lot or I'm pussy whipped_, he thought to himself.

It wasn't a man's job to do this. Seriously.

Even though Ichigo agreed to do it, he still felt mildly revolted. He knew that women bled every month, and what lengths they had to go through during that time. He recalled when Karin had her first period, and how his father was hugging her tightly, weeping into her dark hair. Ichigo was puzzled at what made his father cry; maybe it was because he knew he had to go the drug store and purchase pads for her. That's enough to make any man cry.

Sighing, Ichigo reached into the back pocket of his jeans, opening up a folded scrap of paper where Rukia had written down what she needed. As he read the crumpled note, he scowled. Right about now Ichigo could have been in the second round with Rukia – but look what was happening. Instead of doing that, he was now running off to the drug store to purchase something that was going to be in the _very_ place he's forbidden to go to now.

It sucked.

_Get a grip Ichigo_, he thought to himself. _This is not too bad…I've been without sex before. When I get back, I'll just jerk off in the shower and get some sleep._

As he approached the store, he observed the huge blue neon sign that blinked the words _Lady Drug Store_ obnoxiously. He stood in front of the glass doors, wanting to walk in – but his feet were suddenly glued to the sidewalk.

He could see the isles of merchandise neatly lined up and down each row through the window, and a young woman stood behind the counter, chatting to an elderly customer as she rang up her purchases. Suddenly the whole idea of just walking in there was about the most horrific thing that Ichigo could imagine.

His eyes scanned the areas he could see in the store from the outside, and unbelievably it was empty expect for the elderly woman and the cashier. Ichigo took in a deep breath, pulled his hoodie over his head, and commanded his legs to move. He reached out for the door, jerking it open as his stiff legs moved forward, passing the threshold of the doorway and into the drug store.

A peculiar chiming sound came out of nowhere as Ichigo walked in slowly, and he cringed. He didn't need an introduction when he walked in! The elderly woman walked past Ichigo, giving him a small smile as she exited. He nodded, walking on as he glanced over at the cashier, who was staring him down strangely with a large smile on her face. He gave her a curt nod, and continued towards the shopping aisles.

"Aisle six…towards the end," Ichigo muttered softly to himself as he read Rukia's note. He looked up at the aisle he was standing in, which was cold and allergy medicines, aisle number four. He looked over to his left and saw the huge red sign with the number six plastered on it. He sighed nervously.

As he began to turn and walk that direction, all Ichigo could think about was getting those damn pads and getting the hell out of there. Things were going smoothly so far; no one was there to see him buy them, so it wasn't as bad as he imagined.

"What's up, Ichigo?"

A voice floated up to his ears from behind him. Ichigo eyes widened with alarm. He stood there for a moment, and closed his eyes as he instantly knew who it was. Slowly turning around, Ichigo put the relaxed scowl that all his friends were used to seeing.

Keigo Asano was standing there with his arms akimbo.

"What are you doing out here this late, man?" he asked.

Ichigo looked him up and down as he coolly replied, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Keigo snickered, pulling Ichigo by the arm as he dragged him away from prospective aisle six to aisle three. They stopped in front of a display that read **condoms **in huge black letters. Ichigo crinkled his nose, and looked over at a very red-faced Keigo.

"I have a hot date with Akemi tonight...so I needed some _gear_, you follow me?" Keigo joked as he jabbed his friend in the side.

"Akemi…isn't that the chick with the overbite?" Ichigo noted, gauging his friend's reply.

"Shut the fuck up. She may have an overbite, but she puts it to _good_ use, if you know what I mean," Keigo told him boldly. "So...which ones should I use, pal?" He picked up boxes after boxes, holding one up only inches from Ichigo's face. "Should I go with the lambskin or the ones ribbed for her pleasure?"

"This is more than I asked to see tonight," Ichigo snapped, immediately smacking the box out of his face. "Why the hell are you asking me?"

"Because man, since you and Rukia are exclusive and all, I figured you could give me some...you know. Tips," Keigo said, shuffling his feet in sudden shyness.

Ichigo scoffed at the remark. Inclining his head to the side, he asked, "...tips on _what_?"

"You know…" Keigo trailed off, looking around to see if anyone heard him. "Fucking."

Ichigo turned on his heel and walked off from Keigo. Unperturbed, Keigo merely ran up alongside him.

"Hey man, I'm sorry if I offended you," Keigo told him with a nervous laugh.

"You didn't offend me. If you did, you would have been on your ass," Ichigo replied flatly.

"But I'm sure you and Rukia are…" Keigo began – then stopped, instantly, when he noticed how Ichigo bristled as he stopped walking. He turned his heated glare towards Keigo, giving him ample warning on the topic at hand.

Keigo gulped, and scratched his head.

"If we are or not – what does that got to do with you buying rubbers?" Ichigo growled.

"Sorry dude, I should have known you weren't the type to kiss and tell, but I'm clueless here," Keigo told him, and Ichigo could hear the hopelessness in his voice. He knew that Keigo wasn't being nosy; he just needed a little guidance.

"Get the ribbed ones," Ichigo told him suddenly, and Keigo's eyes lit up with surprise.

"Really?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yes. _Really. _Now can I do my shopping without you tracing behind me?"

"Thanks, man, you're the best!" Keigo told him happily as he ran back down aisle three. "I'll tell you all about it Monday morning!"

Waving his hand at the practically-bouncing guy, Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"I'd rather not know, buddy."

He kept a watchful eye on Keigo as he got his condoms, and he acted like he was nonchalantly browsing the aisle he was standing in. The woman placed Keigo's purchase in a brown paper bag, and he turned around and gave Ichigo a thumbs-up sign as he exited. Ichigo sighed, relaxing once more as he was now alone in the store again. He quickly walked over to aisle six, rushing up to the end of the display rack as he anxiously looked for the item Rukia specifically requested.

The slim pink package had drawings of flowers all over it, and the illustrated picture of a pad on the front as the brand name _Softi Body fit with wings_ was titled across the top. Glad that he found them, Ichigo snatched one package off the shelf like it was the last one on the planet. He walked up the aisle in a frantic pace, setting the item on the counter as he dug in his pant's front pocket for his money.

"Did you find everything okay, sir?" the friendly cashier asked Ichigo.

Looking suspiciously over his shoulder, he felt his hands tremble with anxious nervousness as he curtly replied, "Uh, y-yeah, thanks." Ichigo's mind, however, was screaming, _hurry and ring it up!_

He finally looked up at the woman, who stared at the package and then him. He pursed his lips tightly as he felt his knees knock. The woman began to scan the package, and an inaudible _beep-beep_ rang from the register. She looked puzzled, and tried to scan the package once more, only to get the _beep-beep_ noise yet again. The cashier flipped the package around, her once pleasant smile gone as she looked over the package.

Ichigo's heart was beating hard in his chest. What the hell was she doing? Why couldn't he just buy the damn things and get out of here? "Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked finally.

"Oh, my…they won't ring up," the woman answered distractedly. "Do you have any idea how much they are?"

Ichigo paled. "I didn't see the price up there…" His words trailed off as he watched the woman reach for the microphone that was conveniently placed beside her register.

"Riko! Riko! I need a price check on…" She paused as she read the package title. "…_Sofi Body fit pads_!" She seemed to scream the description over the microphone with too much enthusiasm, and Ichigo closed his eyes with disbelief.

_She did _not_ just do that..._

A young man who turned out to be the clerk appeared from the back of the store, wearing a red smock. He walked up aisle six and found the item, and after looking them over he shouted over to the cashier, "Did you want the price for the one with wings or the overnight protection?"

In that very moment Ichigo wanted to go crawl under something and just…die.

"The one with the wings!" the cashier spoke forcefully over the microphone. She looked over at Ichigo once more, giving him her placid smile. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her, wanting to jump up on the counter and rip that microphone right out and knock it over Riko's head.

"600 yen!" Riko yelled to her as he walked back to the storeroom.

"Thanks!" the cashier told him, clicking on the register to manually ring up them up. "That will be 600 yen please."

Ichigo silently handed her the money as he quelled his pent up anger and embarrassment over the debacle he had just endured. She gave him back his change, whipping out a shopping bag, and carefully placing the package inside.

"There you go, sir. Have a wonderful evening!" the cashier exclaimed with over-exaggerated happiness. Ichigo just looked at her, snatching the shopping bag out of her hand as he walked out without a word. He could tell she was just being facetious; if he was purchasing something like this; his evening was _far_ from being wonderful.

Pulling his hoodie off his head, Ichigo's shoulders slumped with relief as he stood outside the drug store. He was relieved that it was all over. And it was done without a soul seeing him purchase them, too. All he wanted now was to get back to Rukia's, curl up behind her and fall asleep. This entire experience had him literally drained.

Just as he turned to walk away, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the well-dressed Uryu Ishida standing there, clutching an environment-friendly shopping sac loaded with groceries.

No.

Oh, no.

Not again!

Ichigo felt like a deer caught in the headlights, and his face grew hot with panic. They both just stood there for a moment, staring each other down like they were in duel. Then Ichigo remembered the shopping bag he had in his hand – the _very_ transparent shopping bag in his hand. He watched as Uryu's eyes floated down to the bag, and he quirked up one black brow.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo scowled deeply as he growled, "Ishida."

Uryu merely pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he replied, "Kurosaki."

They both stood there silently once more, and Ichigo wished he could just melt into the sidewalk.

"So…" Uryu began with a bit of mirth in his voice. "Making a late night purchase, I gather?"

"What of it?" Ichigo snapped back defensively. He was sick of this. The next person who questioned him about these damn pads was going to get it.

"Grow up, Kurosaki," Uryu told him as his serious tone returned. "If it makes you feel any better about the situation, I have purchased those very same products for my Hime."

Ichigo's expression flashed with a bit of relief and then anger as he heard him. His brows crinkled. "Yeah, it really puts my mind at ease, thanks Ishida. Now if you would excuse me…" He replied sarcastically.

Ichigo stiffly walked around the Quincy, muttering some crude obscenities low in his throat. He got a few feet away from the other when he heard Uryu say, "Your efforts will be most rewarding, Kurosaki."

Ichigo never turned around.

But he did manage to hold up his left hand and extend his middle finger.

* * *

She sat upright on the bed as he entered, and held her breath.

It seemed like Rukia had been waiting nearly an hour for Ichigo to return; the drug store was only a five-minute walk away. She assumed he just chickened out and fled at the first opportunity – that would have been the normal reaction, and she wouldn't have blamed him...well, okay. She would have _kinda _resented it. Just a bit, really.

But her heart and stomach fluttered with joy when she saw he had returned.

The scarcely lit room was illuminated by a scented candle, its yellow flame flickering violently and giving the room a rich, warm glow. He lurked in the doorway for a moment, and it was very apparent by the sullen expression on his face that he was _not_ pleased. Ichigo finally entered, shutting the door gently behind him. Rukia remained silent, waiting for him to start with streams of curses about how he wasn't going to do that anymore.

He walked over, silently handing Rukia the shopping bag. Then he walked into the bathroom, and shut the door quietly behind him.

Rukia frowned; a bit displeased that he was being so silent. Ichigo being quiet could mean a combination of a lot of things. It could mean he was deep in thought or it could mean he was enraged over something that no mere expression of words could muster. She opened the shopping bag and pulled out the package of pads, a bit impressed that he purchased the exact brand she told him to get.

The bathroom door opened abruptly and Ichigo walked back in the bedroom, still silent and scowling. As he faced Rukia, he pulled the hoodie over his head, and then unbuckled his jeans and threw them on the chair that sat nearby. Rukia blushed as she noticed Ichigo didn't have on any underwear, but sadly he wasn't aroused. He turned on the television and climbed into the bed, getting under the covers as he let out an exasperated sigh. He placed his hands under his head and kept his eyes on the ceiling without a word.

He may have been silent, but his body language told her another story. Rukia could see how his pectorals would jump under his skin tensely.

She knew that saying thanks wouldn't make him any happier; it fact, it probably would only make him angrier. There really were no words that could immeasurably express how grateful she was right now – but there was one way she could, and words weren't even necessary.

Rukia climbed underneath the covers, joining Ichigo in absolute silence. He was now watching the television, and she could tell he was calming down because he was no longer frowning. She snuggled up closer to him, and felt his body tense up with anticipation and agitation. Rukia gazed up at his handsome face – but he paid no attention to her as he continued to watch the television. She smiled, knowing he was aware of her presence, yet choosing to ignore her.

That would prove to be a mistake.

Rukia laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes as she thought of how warm his body felt right now. She ran her hands across his hairless chest, her palm and fingers sliding across his skin as they delved into every toned muscle that laid its path. Still Ichigo said nothing, ignoring her still as she softly caressed him.

_Let's see about this_…Rukia thought mischievously as her hand slid down his stomach. She looked up at him, and saw for a moment a flash of puzzlement on his face; his lips were pursed with agitation but his eyes looked glazed over with desire. Rukia smiled into his chest, giving him a small kiss there as she brought her attention back to her wandering hand that played with his navel, before venturing lower to the wiry mass of hairs that was between his legs.

That's when she heard him exhale sharply.

_Okay, Rukia…you can do this_, she told herself as she raked her fingers through his wild hair; she could see the muscles in his stomach twitch violently. His body felt so hot there. As her fingers slid further and further downward, the intensity of that heat was discovered. When her fingers glided across his flesh, an inaudible sound escaped his throat, and his hips involuntarily shifted.

Rukia's inexperienced fingers touched his member, delicately – she felt it stirring awake. An amusing thought skirted through her mind: with the exception of guiding him inside her when he accidentally fell out, this was truly the first time she ever touched him like this. She never actually held or gazed at the true wonder that was Ichigo Kurosaki. This was the pinnacle of her pleasure; the one thing that made him the man she hungered for.

Her hand slid across the velvety length, and she smiled at how he seemed to grow with her touch. She let her fingertips rest on his smooth sac, cupping them gently as she felt him breathe harder. Rukia stilled her hand for a moment before softly grabbing his shaft, and giving it a long stroke from its base to the juicy tip.

A long, sensual moan tore from Ichigo's throat with the movement of her hand. When she looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his mouth was partially open – as if he was desperately committing every touch she gave him to memory.

His lost expression only fueled Rukia's resolve.

Slowly, she peeled away the bed sheet to give her better access. She began kissing his chest as she still worked her hand on his pulsing member, feeling him tremble beneath her with pleasure. She looked up at him once more, and was surprised that he was looking right at her, his eyes foggy and filled with want. She gave him a devilish smirk, and licked her lips slowly with a hint of what she intended to do. Ichigo picked up on in an instant – his eyes went wide with anticipation.

Wet kisses led down Ichigo's golden chest, and Rukia stopped briefly to lick and blow into his navel softly. She could feel Ichigo's muscles tighten and relax under her touch. As her mouth ventured even lower, she stopped at that patch of wiry hair between his legs. Raising her head up, she could see the muscles in Ichigo's stomach quiver as she finally laid eyes on his throbbing organ. It was an amazing sight to see; its smooth skin had a purplish blue color to it, and the bulbous head was red. It was corded with veins, some small and some large that wrapped around its entire length.

Wetting her lips once more, Rukia drew her mouth closer to the swollen head, and tentatively gave it a small lick.

Ichigo nearly screamed upon contact.

His hands were no longer under his head. They were fisting the bed sheets, twisting them as he felt Rukia's tongue take another swipe at his highly sensitive flesh. He hissed, feeling his head spin and his chest burn as he held his breath. This was something he had only fantasized about with Rukia...even though he was very confident person sexually, he would never dream of asking her to do this.

Yet now, his fantasy was coming true.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Rukia lowered her head once more, slathering her wet tongue all over the head of him before attempting to push it gently into her mouth. She fit what she could, minding her teeth from scraping his sensitive skin. He rested snugly against her tongue, and she marveled at the taste of him. It wasn't repulsive in the least, despite the slick secretions that trickled from the head of his member that tasted salty and unusually bitter. He was smooth, hard, hot. Pulsating.

And _very_ big.

Rukia tried to lower her head more, but felt her gag reflex when he came closer to the back of her throat. Taking in a deep controlling breath, she began to work what she could in and out of her mouth. She used her other hand to grab the base of his shaft, stroking it gingerly in time with her sucking.

Ichigo's brain was in sensory overload. He glanced down at her one time, and once he saw Rukia's head bobbing up and down on his hardness, his eyes snapped back up to the ceiling. He couldn't look at her, not now. If he just visualized Rukia sucking his dick right now he would come in an instant. So he allowed himself feel…to experience the sensations of her extremely hot mouth, and how her tongue seemed to wiggle vigorously across him. Ichigo's eyes drew shut slowly, his mouth still agape as he heard her noisily suck on him fervently. As soon as he felt the strong suction she placed on him, his eyes fluttered open. He felt the spike of pleasure shoot all over his body and he knew it was going to be over before it began. He hadn't touched himself in four days with the sole purpose of relieving his sexual tension with her. This was swiftly becoming too much too fast.

Rukia didn't feel it when he jolted. She was getting the hang of it now as she began to work faster on him, cupping his sac with her free hand. Her jaws were getting a bit tired, but gauging how he moaned beneath her, she was doing an okay job. Okay – _more _than an okay job. Rukia peeked up at Ichigo, wanting to see his expression.

She was met with a panic-stricken face.

"I'm going to come," Ichigo announced breathlessly.

Rukia was now left with the decision that plagued her from the start of this act: to swallow or not to swallow.

_Well...he swallows yours, why can't you do the same?_

Rukia suddenly remembered when Orihime told her that earlier that day. _Why can't I?_ she asked herself. Giving him the blow job wasn't actually that terrible...why not take it a step further and just let him come in her mouth?

But wait.

What if it tasted horrible, and she overdramatically gagged to death on it?

"Ah…fuck!" Ichigo grunted out loudly, his hands now clasping the sides of her head.

Frantically, Rukia tried to pull her head away, to no avail. His hands stayed on her head, keeping her firmly in place. His hips were rocking up towards her face as he suddenly took over, and he pushed himself further into her mouth, barely grazing her uvula. Now realizing he wasn't going to let her move any longer, Rukia knew it was going to happen. Relenting, she began sucking harder in earnest. She wanted it over; even though it had to have been the most erotic thing she's ever done with him. For him. She just wanted to ready herself for the insane amounts of god-knows-what that always exploded from him when he came.

She just prayed she could handle it all.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo cried out, and he let out a guttural moan as he kept on saying, "I'm coming…oh, Rukia, baby, I'm coming in your…_sweet Jesus_!!"

She felt him contract hard, and the first spurt was abundant. It sprayed against the back of Rukia's throat, and instinctively she swallowed. It felt warm and slimy, like sucking down a raw oyster. Ichigo was heaving with every pulse his member gave, holding her head in a vise-like grip as he hunched into her mouth. At first, Rukia figured that when he came, it would be a few spurts and it would be over.

But she was wrong.

Every time he would jerk in her mouth, it shot out another hot spray of his essence – so much that it began to dribble out of the corners of her mouth. She swallowed yet again, and shivered at the texture of the bitter fluids. Rukia felt his hands loosen around her head, and she swiftly moved her head upward, gasping for air. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she stared at him lying there, his eyes shut tightly as he panted heavily from his release. His member was still hard, and it twitched gradually against his stomach.

Ichigo was still seeing stars behind his eyelids as the small spasms of pleasure ricocheted across his body, sending shivers down his spine and waves of heat all over him. His foggy mind barely registered Rukia starting it up again, taking him back in her mouth – but, oh, he could so feel it.

And it was a fantastic feeling.

For a moment, he suddenly remembered what Uryu told him at the drug store. He couldn't remember the entirety of what the nerd said, because the guy was always flapping his gums about something. But he knew it had to do with something about being rewarded...

Ichigo sighed in pleasure.

If Uryu meant that _this_ was the reward, then one thing was for sure.

Ichigo intended on making that monthly trip to the drug store faithfully.

**The End**

* * *

**Dedicated to all the guys who make that trip to the store for us!! Hooray….He's **_**definitely**_** a keeper! Please review!! **

Glossary:

_moningu-aftua piru _– Morning after pills.

_Todai_ – The University of Tokyo.


End file.
